The rescue
by Silverstorm's Fury
Summary: Next piece in line. Harry wakes up alone, still hurting from years without Draco, what will happen?  I do not own anything Harry potter, No money is being made    A/N Thanks to Befoulmetalroosa for being my beta. Number 4


**A/N: **I decided to re-post this with the underlined problem in the original post. I'm sorry it wasn't done sooner. I know I have at least one more story to complete this piece, and I'm in the process of getting it together to be posted soon.

The Rescue

_'Platinum blonde hair soaked with sweat, cold grey eyes warmed with lust._

_"Beautiful, just beautiful" Someone whispers. Sweet moans, hot breath._

_"I love you" All the world crumbling, leaving nothing but the two of us. Pleasure building from the core into extraordinary bliss._

"Draco!" I wake up alone and sticky again. His name always on my lips, his face always haunting my dreams. Tears are always unshed in my eyes, but tonight no one is here to talk to me. The room is dark, the place silent. A reprieve from the traitorous people who brought me such misery. I throw the covers off and quietly pad to the bathroom. I relieve myself and go to the sink to wash up. Cold water splashes on my face; hopefully I'll wake up from this never ending nightmare. I look at myself in the mirror once more to see a mere shell of myself staring back. Dark circles dominate my dull green eyes. My hair, greasy and untamed, sticks to my head. My skin sallow and sunken in from lack of sleep and food. My stomach growls, but I couldn't care less. I turn away from the ugliness and make my way back to my room. Laying back onto my bed I shove a hand under my pillow and feel for my one solace. Pulling back I hold in my hand the one thing that has kept me alive for so long. A picture of me and Draco smiling and kissing; oh what simpler times those were.

_'The sun was shining and the breeze was fair. We had been enjoying a wonderful day outside by the lake. Talking and laughing, I was on Draco's chest reading._

_"Hi Harry!"_

_I looked up from my quidditch magazine to see Colin looking down at us. His smile was unwavering, his camera at the ready._

_"Hi Colin, what can I do you for?" His smile got even bigger if it were possible and my curiosity was genuine._

_"Well you see, I've been trying to make an album, a story if you will. Based around the adventures of you and your friends. And with the new addition" -he looked right at Draco- "I thought I should get some of him as well."_

_I looked at Draco and he had a scowl on his face, trying hard not to smile. We all laughed and nodded, moving to pose. He took many pictures that day. It was one of the best days of my life, so carefree and fun._

_A couple days later he showed me the album. I was amazed at the size of it, having pictures and articles from the time I started Hogwarts, all the way up to that day. The pictures from that day were the best yet. They truly showed the carefree spirit of childhood. I saw the 'golden trio', funny faces, pranks, and the best of all, laughter. Then there it was; it was me and Draco. We smiled at each other and kissed, then pulled apart and blushed. The sky around us was an array of beautiful pink and orange hues. I smiled, blushing at the memory._

_I looked up at Colin in awe, mouth slightly open._

_"Can I, uh, what I mean is…do you think it would be alright if I had this picture?" I quickly looked down, feeling myself blush again._

_"You like that one do you? Anything for a friend."_

_I looked up at him, my face lit up in a smile, before I knew it I was hugging him._

_"Thank you. This means so much to me," I whispered, trying not to cry. He awkwardly patted my back before he was pushing back to retrieve the picture. Handing it to me he grabbed the album to show the others. I looked at it one last time, slipping it carefully into my robes.'_

The picture is wrinkled and worn from my hands. Constantly brushing it, and holding on for dear life, crying my eyes out. My eyes tear up and spill over at the sudden memory of seeing Colin's body lie in a Hogwarts hall, bloodied and mangled. I curl into myself further and let myself cry. My memory overtaken by all the death that has surrounded me my whole life. I cry for my friends, family, and all the people torn apart by Voldemort. It feels like hours have gone by before my eyes dry up and the pain ebbs away, giving way to a new pain, my stomach. I curl into myself more, wishing the pain down, until I'm sure I can make it without puking.

I stood once more, unsteady and weak. Stumbling, I make my way down to the kitchen, trying not to think of the painful nausea of starvation. Finally making it I look around the kitchen, spotting a try of cookies and biscuits. A small smile crossing my face and just as quickly it's gone. A scowl marring my features, anger taking lead. The pain of betrayal still fresh in my mind. I try to shrug it off and grab both trays, along with a glass of milk, and sit down at the table.

I dig in like the starving man I am, shoving as much as I can into my mouth. Choking it down and taking long gulps of milk. Satisfied for the moment I leave from the table, the crumbs falling from my clothes onto the now messy ground. I slowly walk into the study, my legs feeling a little more sturdy.

It's just how I remember it, the smell of leather and soot assault my senses. Wall to wall bookcases filled to the brim on either side of the fireplace, which looks cold and lonely right now. I point my wand at the wood. "Incendio," I whisper and it comes roaring to life. Soon a warmth spreads through the room, though it doesn't reach the ever present chill in my weary bones. I stand, mesmerized by the flames, watching them dance and lick around the wood. Breaking it down like my friends did my soul. Tearing myself away from the fire I move towards the books, grabbing and throwing whatever I can reach, a guttural sound breaking from my throat. Once the bookshelves are empty I'm thrumming with adrenaline, my anger assuaged for the moment. I look down and my eyes widen as I realize it's a photo album. The page its opened to is of pictures I've never seen before. Its of me and Draco night flying, looks to be 6th year. I take the photo carefully out of its placeholder and sit on the floor, consumed by another memory.

_'Draco had defected to our side. Ron and Hermione were none too happy, having being made personal guards over him. We took him in shifts. Hermione on mornings, Ron afternoons, and myself on graveyard. Unbeknownst to Draco, under my cloak._

_At first it was hell, insults and hexes flying everywhere for weeks. Finally, a couple months later, things started to calm, everyone realizing they had things in common. Ron and Draco had chess, Hermione and Draco had schoolwork, me and Draco had quidditch. Soon after we were friends, always joking and hanging out. He still didn't know I watched him at night._

_Secretly I found myself unable to stay away from Draco. The way his hair shone like a halo, how his eyes went from ice blue to molten silver like a mood ring. At night he flew like no one was watching. So carefree and relaxed, his grace and finesse rivaled by few. He was like a fallen angel, and I was mesmerized._

_Draco landed and made his way to the showers. I stayed outside and stood watch. My thoughts strayed to Draco, and what it would be like. I quickly shook my head and stayed on task. I would surely dream about him later. Suddenly I heard a body fall to the floor and the pug face's voice cackle. Wand out, I slipped in unnoticed, scouting who was all there. Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, with Draco face down on the floor, bound and bloody. My blood boiling, I pointed my wand and started to shout the first thing on my lips. The bodies fell with hard thunks and I ran to Draco. I vanished the ropes and pushed him to his back. His eyes were wide and frightened. I grabbed him up in my arms, tears spilling out of my eyes._

_"Draco, oh my god, Draco, are you ok?" I met his eyes and they told a story of relief._

_"I'm so sorry, they must've been here all along, I'm such an idiot, oh god, they could have killed you, I should have checked the place first." I knew I was rambling and tears started to fall in earnest from my eyes. My body was wracked with nerves, and my breathing heavy._

_"I don't know what I would have done without you." I whispered the last part, still holding my eyes with his own. I softly moved my hand down his cheek, his eyes widened momentarily before closing in pleasure. Taking my cue, I brought my head down and kissed his lips. The spark was amazing. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before. I was drowning in feeling. I heard his breathing hitch and I quickly pulled away, looking at him. His eyes were wide, his chest rising and falling quickly, his mouth slightly parted._

_"Draco, I'm sorry I…" He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me hard. Our tongues started to dance, our flavors mixing. We kissed forever it seemed, only stopping when we heard groans coming from the bodies around us. We silently spoke with our eyes, quietly standing -my arms supporting Draco- and slipping out of the bathroom, my robes around his lithe form._

_We finally made it back to his room, panting and out of breath. We stood for long moments, neither of us looking at the other, shuffling our feet. I finally look up after some time to see a faint blush on his cheeks as he looked at the floor. It was cute and it made me feel good to know I was the cause._

_"Draco I…"_

_I lost all thought when he looked up, his eyes shining and expectant. I walked to him slowly, taking in every inch of him I could. My eyes met his and an easy smiled crept on my face. Putting one hand on each side of him I tenderly brought my head down, lips meeting his in a slow, unhurried kiss. His arms flew up and came to rest around my neck, effectively pulling me closer. Our arousals met and we both groaned at the pleasure it sparked. I broke the kiss, panting against his cheek._

_"Draco," I whispered, "I should go." I brought my lips to his cheek, lingering, before I disentangled myself and turned my back._

_"Harry, wait!" I turned around, surprised at the sound of my first name on his lips, my stomach fluttered at the possibilities._

_"Harry, please, stay with me tonight."_

_Mouth slightly agape, and palms sweaty I nod numbly and walk through the open door of his room, which I never noticed he unlocked. I cautiously close the door and turn around. In an instant he was on me, ravaging my lips like a deprived fool. I kissed back eagerly, not wanting to miss this opportunity._

_We somehow made it to the bed, Draco falling on top of me. His nimble fingers already had my white tee off and were now working on my belt. My mind was in a haze, the feel of his skin lightly brushing mine in his quest for my pants. My pants were ripped from my body and I arched up in pleasant surprise, both from the forcefulness and the cool breeze._

_He slowed down then, his eyes roaming my body reverently. His hands moving forth to caress the tingling left behind by his eyes, causing my flesh to break out in fire. Down my chest, to my stomach, stopping at my hips where his fingers lingered under my boxer band. He slipped his fingers in, almost teasingly, and tickled the hair. A predatory smile graced his face as he bunched his hands and tugged at my boxers, my back arching up to help him. Down my legs and onto the floor, I was now naked and hard. He gasped at my weeping arousal glistening with pre-cum._

_His left hand came up almost hesitantly to touch it, grasping lightly and smearing the pre-cum down the shaft with his thumb. I couldn't stop the moan that erupted from my throat. The pleasure built from the core. Suddenly I felt a finger penetrate. I jumped at the sudden intrusion, but it was soon forgotten over the sweet pleasure Draco gave me. Soon he had two, then three fingers pumping in and out, spreading and preparing me. Tears fell down my cheeks from the pain. Draco, concerned, closed the distance and kissed the tears away. His lips traveled down my cheeks to my lips, parting them with his tongue and delving deep, exploring my dark cavern. I got lost in the kiss and the pain soon went away._

_Suddenly I was blinded by pleasure; he hit my sweet spot, making me arch like a taut bow and scream. He kept pounding it ruthlessly until I was a quivering, unintelligible puddle beneath him._

_"Gods Draco… So good… Don't stop… Harder…"_

_He took his fingers out and stroked my hard shaft, coating his fingers with my pre-cum and licking them, kissing me long and hard, bruising my lips in the process. I tasted myself mixed with Draco, and it was heavenly. He pulled back, smiled at me, and lined up to my entrance. He pushed in unbearably slow, filling me inch by glorious inch. It stung and fresh tears made their way down my face._

_"Shh, it gets better, I promise." Draco smiled sweetly and stopped moving, waiting for me to adjust. Soon I nodded and he started moving. It was slow and clumsy at first, my hips pushing up to meet his thrusts; soon we were sweaty and moving erratically. He grabbed my throbbing and forgotten cock and was pumping me in time with his thrusts._

_Platinum blonde hair soaked with sweat, cold grey eyes warmed with lust._

_"Beautiful, just beautiful." he whispers, sweet moans, hot breath. All the world crumbling, leaving nothing but the two of us. Pleasure building from the core._

_"I love you," Draco whispers and I explode. White hot all over his chest, my vision blurs, I'm screaming my pleasure. My entrance clenched around him and he explodes with a loud, "Harry," before collapsing on my chest._

_Our breathing soon returned to normal, the sweat and cum dried to our bodies. Draco rolled off me onto his side, his eyes droopy from exhaustion, a smile plastered to his lips. He draped an arm over me and used my shoulder as his pillow. I knew I found my soul mate as I drifted off to sleep.'_

I open my eyes and realize I've been crying. My whole body is flushed, and an arousal apparent in my pajamas. I close my eyes once more, trying to hold onto our first time, seeing the memory fade. I crawl onto the couch; everything starts to go black as I drift off to sleep, Draco prominent in my dreams.


End file.
